


When the Others aren't Watching

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anotherobsessedfanatic asked:Heyyyyy, I was wondering if I could request a loki x reader where loki and the reader are just being really domestic and cute; cuddling and laughing together. Something really fluffy if possible because fluff is amazing ;3 thank you, love your fics <3





	When the Others aren't Watching

It’s a calm afternoon. The rest of the team is off on some mission, leaving Loki and you alone in the tower, which is rare. Both of you settled on reading out in the living room. Loki is sitting normal as you are leaning against the arm of the couch with your feet on Loki’s thigh. His hand absently rubs your leg, making it difficult to focus on your book. Why does his simple touch affect you so strongly? He smirks down at the book he is holding as if he knew the thought that went through your head. You focus on your book again, but don’t get very far. Loki has closed his book and is studying you. Before you could ask him what’s going on, he starts tickling your feet. You scream in laughter and try to get away from him, which results in you landing on your head off the arm of the couch still laughing. Loki is relentless and you are just trying to get away so you could catch your breath. Once your body is off the couch you stand and run. Loki follows and catches up to you easily. He grabs your waist and lifts you before spinning in circles making you dizzy and laughing again. “This is a new mood.” You giggle as Loki sets you down and you look up at him. “Why are you so playful?”

“We don’t get to have alone time very often.” He whispers before kissing you. You giggle before you start tickling his side in revenge. “(Y/n)!” Loki starts laughing, not his usual chuckle, but a ring so pure your heart skips a beat. You are determined to hear that beautiful laugh he never lets out for as long as possible. You tackle him to the floor and straddle his hips so you can tickle him to your hearts content. He can’t stop laughing and you have a huge grin of triumph. Loki somehow flips you over so he’s between your legs and pinning you down now. He returns the torture and you can’t help but struggle and laugh. You see a sweet genuine smile on his features, not a smirk. You wonder for a brief moment where he stopped showing that beautiful smile. The thought didn’t last as Loki starts kissing you. His tongue explores your mouth and you’re too breathless to deny, not that you would ever deny him. He pulls away and you both are breathing heavily. “My sweet, your laughter is the greatest thing in the world.” You blush as Loki pulls you up from the floor.

“Why don’t you let your laugh ring more?” You walk to the balcony holding his hand. Evening is approaching fast and the two of you watch the sunset with his hands around your waist and you leaning again his chest.

“I never noticed.” He kisses your hair and keeps you close to him. You sigh in content and melt against him. “My love, you have made me the happiest I have ever been.”

“Glad I could help.” You tease with a smirk. Loki chuckles and kisses your cheek. You yawn and Loki pulls you away from the balcony.

“Come, darling.” He pulls you to the couch before turning on the tv. “Let’s relax before the others return.” You nod and curl up next to him. His arm is around you, keeping you as close to his body as possible. Your head leans against his shoulder and Loki pulls your feet to rest on his thighs again.

“Oh, no you don’t.” You laugh and try to move them.

“I promise, darling, I won’t tickle you the rest of the night.” Mischief shines in his eyes.

“Lies.” You giggle and kiss him.

“Honest,” Loki holds up his hand. “Relax darling.” You look at him skeptically, but end up relaxing against him again. His hand starts rubbing your feet and you tense. “Love, I’m only rubbing them, no need to be on guard.” He chuckles.

“I don’t trust you.” You smirk. Loki grins, but his hand never does anything other than massaging your feet. “At this point, I’m going to fall asleep against you.”

“If you do, I will carry you to our room.” He vows before kissing your forehead. “I’m here to look after you, for the rest of our lives.” With that promise hanging in the air, you cuddle closer to him with a smile, thinking about what the future holds for you two.


End file.
